THE POWER OF MATCHMAKING
by seriello
Summary: "kami kemari untuk membawa mu pergi tinggal bersama kami sambil menunggu waktu pernikahan kalian tiba." / Selama ini berhubungan dengan uang maka akan ia anggap sebagai keberuntungan, tidak perduli apapun itu. / "sakura! Beraninya kau berhutang atas nama ku! Kurang ajar kau!" RnR minna mohon untuk tidak siders. g pntr bkn judul, sumarry and genre.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Romance, full drama maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Gila! Mereka itu benar-benar ingin memeras ku atau bagaimana? Cih membuat muak saja."

Gadis dengan surai merah muda sebawah bahu itu tengah menggerutu, melangkah kan kaki nya menuju pintu dengan bibir maju sampai lima sentinya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan ku bayar nan-"

Lidahnya kelu, mana kala ia menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu bukan lah orang yang beberapa menit lalu marah-marah menagih hutangnya ketika ia kalah berjudi minggu lalu. Tunggu dulu, Sakura tak mengenal mereka semua. Jadi mereka ini siapa?

"Maaf mengganggu, apa kau benar putri Tsunade dan juga Jiraiya?" Tanya dari sang wanita berambut merah darah mengawali berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Pagi-pagi begini, tiba-tiba ia dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali dan menanyakan tentang dirinya, terutama mereka mengenal mendiang orang tua nya.

Sejak kapan orang tua nya ini punya kerabat yang Hmm bisa dibilang lumayan _borjuis_.

"Iya.. aku putri mereka satu-satu nya. Ada apa? Oiya silahkan masuk." Tawarnya sambil membuka pintu _flat_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan kuat itu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan para tamu 'istimewa' ini memasuki _flat_ sederhana nya.

"Terimakasih banyak, anu.. soal orang tua mu. Aku sudah dengar mereka telah tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan tak terduga dua tahun lalu. Aku amat sangat minta maaf karena tak bisa menghadiri pemakaman nya karena waktu itu kami tengah berada di luar Negeri." Jawab nya sambil duduk disusul sang pria paruh baya yang datang bersama nya setelah Sakura mempersilahkannya.

Sakura kembali mengernyit bingung, luar Negeri? Gila, jelas sekali mereka bukan 'orang biasa'.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula itu sudah berlalu. Anda masih bisa mengunjungi mereka jika mau. Aku akan mengantar kalian dengan senang hati. Tapi terlepas dari itu, ada perlu apa anda sekalian kemari dan kalau boleh tau, anda ini siapa?" Tanya nya sopan, ah ayolah meskipun ia adalah gadis urakan yang gemar berjudi-hobby yang ia dapat dari mendiang ibunya. Setidaknya ia punya sopan santun yang telah diajarkan orang tuanya.

"_Etto_, perkenal kan, aku Namikaze Kushina dan pria disamping ku ini suami ku nama nya Namikaze Minato." Tunjuknya pada pria paruh baya disampingnya.

Pria itu mengangguk sopan mana kala dirinya diperkenalkan oleh sang wanita bernama Kushina, Sakura lekas menganggukan kepala nya juga dengan sopan serta tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Kami kemari karena suatu hal. Aku ini teman dekat ibu mu selama masih melajang dulu, kami teman satu SMA, tapi setelah lulus dia menikah dan pindah tempat tinggal dengan suami nya, Jiraiya. Seorang novelis yang ia kenal dari _cassino _dulu. sedangkan aku menikah sambil melanjutkan kuliah. Aku dan dia telah membuat suatu janji, jika kami memiliki seorang putra dan putri, maka kami sepakat akan menjodohkannya. berhubung putra kami sudah berusia 25 tahun, sudah siap menikah Jadi kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk membawa mu pergi tinggal bersama kami sambil menunggu waktu pernikahan kalian tiba." Tutur nya panjang lebar membuat Sakura melongo ditempat pada saat itu juga, apa ini sungguhan? Hah? Apa ia tengah berada dalam drama komedi dengan kamera tersembunyi sana sini?

Ah ayolah, meskipun ia tau hutangnya banyak tak terkira tapi lelucon macam ini cukup keterlaluan juga.

Apa orang-orang ini suruhan dari bos besar Orochimaru? Orang yang memberinya hutang setiap kali berjudi?

Drama macam apa ini? Apa jika ia menyanggupi maka setelah itu muncul para _Bodyguard_ garang Orochimaru untuk menyergapnya dan menculik dirinya?

Lalu ia yang masih mulus serta perawan ini akan dipaksa menjadi pelacur demi membayar hutangnya? Ahh mengerikan. Tidak! Katakan saja kalau ini lelucon!

"Ahahaha! Apa-apaan ini, acara komedi? Aku sama sekali tidak tertipu sungguh, jika kalian datang kemari hanya untuk menagih hutang secara halus maka dengan senang hati aku akan jawab 'nanti' maka dari itu sekarang silahkan pergi." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk pintu utama _flat_ nya yang masih tertutup rapat, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum selebar mungkin sedangkan dua orang didepan nya ini tengah saling tatap tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Ada apa? Apa aku membuat kalian bingung?" Tanya nya lagi sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kami tidak sedang bercanda ataupun menagih hutang seperti yang kau katakan. Kami bersungguh-sungguh. Apa kah kau tengah dalam kesulitan? Jika iya, maka tolong terima perjanjian ini dan kami akan membantu mu membayar hutang mu."

Hah? Apa? Sekaya apa sih keluarga ini sampai-sampai dengan mudah menawarkan diri membantu membayar hutang?

"begitukah? omong-omong kalian ini tau aku tinggal disini dari mana?" tanya Sakura curiga, ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang asing begitu saja. ia patut waspada.

"Kami mencari mu di rumah, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa lalu kami bertanya pada satpam distrik dan dia bilang kau sudah tak tinggal disitu, ia juga memberi saran pada kami supaya kami meminta alamat baru mu dari sekolah mu dulu. Dan untungnya mereka mau memberitahu kami." jawab sang pria menjelaskan kronologi bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa sampai dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, sepertinya Danzo-pamannya, tidak ada dirumah. tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada mereka bertemu dengan paman kurang ajar nya dan menghalangi mereka bertemu dengan dirinya.

Sakura tertawa dalam hati, bingung hendak bersikap seperti apa. Apakah ini keberuntungan baginya atau malah kesialan?

Usia nya masih baru menginjak 20 tahun dan ia harus menikah dengan putra dari sahabat mendiang ibunda nya? Lelucon ini sungguh menggelitik. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan kah mereka menyanggupi membayar hutang? Selama ini berhubungan dengan uang maka akan ia anggap sebagai keberuntungan, tidak perduli apapun itu.

"Kapan aku akan menikah?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Pemuda dengan surai keemasan itu tengah mengecup dengan lembut surai indigo milik seorang wanita dengan iris istimewa nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-_kun_, tapi orang tua kita tidak saling menyukai, jadi apa kah kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepasmu." Jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh sambil menggenggam erat tangan dengan kulit _tan_ milik sang pria idaman.

"Aku pun begitu. Aku akan berusaha keras membuat mereka menyukai mu dan juga berusaha supaya keluarga mu mencintai ku. Tak perduli apapun. Kita harus bersama. Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini." Katanya lagi sambil memeluk pinggul ramping sang wanita dengan surai kebiruan itu diatas ranjang nya.

Kamar yang didominasi warna orange serta bau _citrus _yang menyerebak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sangat cocok dengan senja kekuningan dari langit hari ini.

Semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela itu membuat mereka terbuai dalam ciuman yang menggairahkan. Tak perduli apapun yang mungkin saja mereka hadapi. Yang mereka tau hanyalah mereka saling mencintai, itu saja.

**BRAK!**

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!!"

Teriakan membahana itu berasal dari sang wanita bersurai merah darah dengan kobaran api diiris mata nya, tangannya masih mengepal setelah sebelumnya mendobrak paksa pintu dengan cat coklat milik putranya, tangannya masih bergetar hebat menandakan amarahnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun nya.

Dibelakangnya kini terdapat seorang pria paru baya yang merupakan suami sekaligus ayah dari sang putra dan juga seorang wanita merah muda asing yang tengah membelalakan iris matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wanita itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!" Minato nampak menarik tangan sang putra untuk bangkit dari rebahannya bersama wanita berambut kebiruan yang tengah menggigil ketakutan. Terserah dia mau bereaksi seperti apa, pasalnya Minato tak mau lagi ada Hyuga dirumah nya ini.

"Kau! Nona Hyuga. Silahkan pergi dari sini atau kau mau aku sendiri yang menyeretmu?" Tunjuknya pada sang Hyuga muda membuat gadis itu menatap ketakutan pada sang kekasih yang tengah menunjukan raut sedihnya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tak punya kuasa.

Tak perlu pikir panjang, maka Hinata lekas bangkit dari posisi nya dan segera menyambar tas selempangnya yang terletak diatas meja nakas dan berlalu begitu saja dengan bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua belah pipi nya.

Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat seperti dirinya harus diusir dengan sebuah bentakan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu Naruto! Jangan berhubungan dengan wanita itu lagi atau Hyuga mana pun! Apa kau ini tak mengerti? Hyuga itu picik! Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka menggunakan gadis itu untuk mendapat kan mu dan menghancurkan perusahaan kita untuk yang kedua kali nya? Aku meragukan tingkat ketanggapan mu dalam berpikir!"

Sang ayah nampak luar biasa marah. Dikepalanya kini jika sang putra menentangnya maka ia tak punya alasan untuk memendam amarahnya lagi. Baku hantam dengan tangannya sepertinya bisa memberi efek jera pada Naruto apabila ucapan dan peringatan saja tak masuk ke telinga pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu.

"Tapi ayah, dia berbeda. Dia tidak tau menahu soal yang terjadi antara keluarga nya dan keluarga kita. Kenapa aku dan dia harus dihukum seperti ini? Aku mencintai nya ayah!" Bela nya sambil menatap memohon.

"Omong kosong! Cinta mu dan dia hanya semata-mata cinta palsu. Lupakan dia dan menikah lah! Gadis ini yang akan kau nikahi! Jadi jangan menentang kami lagi!" Jawab sang ayah sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk maju kedepan membuat gadis itu agak sedikit tersentak karena tak siap.

"Apa?! Ayah berniat menikahkan ku dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ku kenali? Apa maksud nya ini? Jika kalian menentang ku dan Hinata karena keluarga kita tidak akur maka masih bisa ku percayai tapi menikah dengan gadis yang berasal dari antah berantah ini, maka alasan logis macam apa lagi yang bisa kalian berikan pada ku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap gadis bersurai nyentrik ini dengan tatapan tajam. Apa rambutnya asli?

Sakura mendecih tak suka begitu ia disebut berasal dari 'antah berantah'.

Oh iya, baiklah, dia memang tidak berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas atau semacam nya tapi itu terjadi sejak ia menjadi yatim piatu! Percayalah, ketika kedua orang tua nya masih hidup, dia termasuk orang kalangan atas juga, itupun jika Sakura boleh sombong sedikit _sih_.

Maka jelas ia tak terima dikata begitu. Terlalu sombong sekali untuk ukuran seorang pria yang terpergok bermesraan dikamar rumahnya oleh orang tua nya, cih tidak tau malu.

"Kau meminta alasan? Baik! Maka ibu mu ini akan menjelaskan nya." Minato menoleh pada sang istri yang masih berapi-api memendam amarahnya.

Sang wanita merah itu lantas maju dan menarik kerah sang putra sampai pemuda itu terangkat sedikit dari posisinya.

"Dengar ya putra ku tercinta! Aku dan ibu dari gadis ini telah sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian, Jadi jangan menentang ku lagi karena perjanjian ini sudah ada sejak kau belum lahir sekalipun!" Terangnya didepan wajah sang putra membuat pemuda itu meringis menyadari telinga nya berdengung.

"Ibu membuat janji bahkan ketika putra mu ini belum lahir? Seyakin itu bahwa aku dan dia beda kelamin? Bagaimana jika dia juga laki-laki? apa kah kalian akan menikahkan kami juga? Janji macam apa ini. Dan pula, ibu tega sekali mengatur pernikahan putra nya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan. Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin menikah?" Cibirnya, ah dia sepertinya tidak kenal rasa takut.

"Hei! Berhenti berkelit! Karena nyata nya kau dan dia berbeda kelamin maka apa yang harus dibantah lagi? Kalian berdua jelas harus menikah. Ibu dan ayah tidak mau tau! Jika kau menentang lagi, maka silahkan pergi dari rumah ini!" Ancam nya sambil berlalu diikuti Minato dan Sakura di belakangnya meninggalkan ia sendirian di dalam kamar.

Apa orang tuanya baru saja mengancam nya? Apa mereka berniat mengusir? Lelucon macam apa ini? Cih menggelikan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tak mengenakan tadi, seharusnya kau tak melihat hal seperti itu. Kami memang punya sedikit masalah dengan putra kami. Jadi kami mohon maaf."

Kushina bertutur kata sembari meniti anak tangga, ia sesekali mengurut pelipisnya yang berkeringat tak habis pikir bahwa sang putra masih berani membawa masuk seorang Hyuga.

"Tidak masalah bi, aku justru mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mu. Jika bibi marah-marah seperti tadi, aku tak yakin tekanan darah mu stabil." Ucapnya sambil memegang pundak sang Nyonya Namikaze mana kala Kushina nampak lemas dan memegang erat tepian anak tangga, sang suami turut menjaganya dari belakang.

"Istirahatlah." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina mengelus punggung tangan Sakura yang berada di lengan kirinya, ditatapnya wajah sang gadis sembari tersenyum membayangkan betapa beruntung nya ia memiliki seorang calon menantu yang perhatian seperti ini padanya, memang ia tak salah pilih. Rencana 'membuat janji' dadakan seperti tadi rasanya memang ide bagus.

Sekarang sepertinya ia patut berziarah pada makam Tsunade dan Jiraiya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah meninggalkan seorang putri cantik seperti Sakura untuk dijadikan menantu.

Omong-omong soal Tsunade, ia juga cukup menyayangkan sahabat terbaiknya itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal bersama suami nya, kenapa ia jadi berakhir setragis itu.

Tunggu dulu, berbicara soal orang tua yang meninggalkan Sakura, apa kah Tsunade dan Jiraiya tak memberi pesangon yang cukup sampai-sampai Sakura tadi berbicara soal hutang?

"Omong-omong Sakura-_chan_, apa kami boleh tau tentang hutang-hutang mu? Maksud ku, kenapa kau sampai punya hutang bahkan seakan-akan kau tengah di kejar-kejar renteinir?" Tanyanya ketika ia sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu bersama Minato dan juga Sakura, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu nampak terkejut dan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"_Etto_, Mmm aku.." Dia nampak gelagapan, membuang pandangan asal dan bingung hendak berkata apa. Ayolah, mana mungkin ia harus berkata tentang judi dan lain sebagainya kan?

"Apa orang tua mu tak memberi kan sepeserpun harta warisan atau uang asuransi dan sejenis nya?" Tanya nya membuat Sakura menghela napas berat, ya setidak nya dugaan Kushina itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja dia bingung hendak bercerita dari mana.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ditipu, sehari setelah kematian orang tua ku, semua uang asuransi dan juga warisan beralih nama kepada paman ku, jadi aku tak menerima sepeserpun dari harta orang tua ku, maka dari itu aku terpaksa berhutang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku." Jawabnya sambil menundukan wajah, iya sebenarnya Sakura tidak sepenuh nya berbohong, setidaknya itu lah yang memang ia alami dua tahun lalu.

Tragisnya lagi ia diusir dari rumah nya sendiri dan harus tinggal disebuah _flat_ sederhana dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya bekerja sambilan sebagai kasir market 24 jam. Karena itulah ia akhirnya menjadi gadis urakan yang terlunta-lunta dikota besar seperti Tokyo ini.

Kau tau? Jika Sakura mesti mendefinisakan kata "jahat" dan "keterlaluan" maka ia akan menyerukan nama "Danzo!" Dengan lantang karena paman nya itu memang manusia biadab tak punya belas kasihan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menipu ponakannya sendiri kemudian mengusir nya dari rumah dan menguasai semua harta kekayaan milik orang tua nya? Tragis sekali memang kisah hidup sang gadis malang yang ditinggal orang tua nya saat masih berusia 18 tahun ini.

Dan pasal hobby nya berjudi, Sakura memang memiliki kebiasaan ini pasca ia hidup sendiri, dulu saat masih kecil hingga remaja ia sering melihat ibu nya berjudi. Sang wanita legenda yang terkenal di _cassino_ dekat tempat tinggal mereka.

Tsunade adalah sang legenda dimeja judi, ia selalu menang. Entah dengan trik dan tipuan macam apa sehingga banyak orang yang minta dijoki olehnya, tak heran jika orang-orang di _cassino_ mengenal Sakura karena Tsunade selalu membawa putri manisnya kesana. Maka jangan salah kan Sakura mana kala ia sudah dewasa ia jadi tergiur terjun dalam dunia serba tipuan ini, mencoba mengadu nasib pada sebuah meja penuh dosa.

Sayangnya, nasib nya tak seberuntung sang ibunda, pasalnya ia selalu kalah diatas meja judi. Tak heran kalau kini hutangnya menumpuk bagaikan baju kotor belum dicuci.

Dan sekarang ia tengah dikejar-kejar oleh suruhan sang renteinir, tapi justru ia malah kabur pindah dari _flat _dan ikut tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze ini yang berarti dirinya menyanggupi pasal perjodohannya.

Ah ayolah, persetan dengan perjodohan. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing soal hal ini, yang jelas adalah ia hanya mau terlepas dari lilitan hutang yang apabila menunggak maka semakin mencekik pula bunga nya. Jadi pernikahan bukan masalah besar kan ketimbang ia jadi buronan Orochimaru yang mempersempit ruang gerak nya?

"Begitu ya? Kasihan sekali kau ini. Aku jadi menyesal kenapa kita tak menemui mu dua tahun yang lalu, sejak orang tua mu tiada. sehingga kau tak perlu merasakan penderitaan seorang diri." Kushina mulai berkaca-kaca, meskipun ia adalah wanita galak tiada tara tapi percayalah, ia punya hati yang lembut juga maka tak heran kalau kini ia tengah memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Kata kan pada ku nomor rekening mereka, aku akan segera membayar hutang mu sekarang juga." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"A-ah baiklah." Jawabnya sambil mengutak atik ponsel nya mencari secarik nomor rekening yang disertai ancaman dari Orochimaru beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Mampus kau raja ular! Sekarang kau tak bisa mencekik ku lagi dengan bunga dari uang pinjaman mu itu! Lihat, calon mertua ku mau membayarnya demi aku hahaha'

_Inner_ Sakura tertawa jahat membayangkan betapa terkejutnya Orochimaru ketika ia membayar lunas semua hutangnya tanpa sisa sepeserpun.

sekarang ia boleh bersombong tidak?

.

.

.

.

"Heh, pendek! Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Seruan tiba-tiba dari belakangnya membuat Sakura hampir tersedak jus apel yang tengah ia tenggak, menggulirkan bola mata bosan sambil menyenderkan pinggulnya pada _pantry_ dapur mana kala mendapati pemuda pirang berdiri didepan _pantry_ tengah menatap nya tajam bagai elang hendak menerkam tikus kecil tak berdaya. Cih seketika ia menyesal tak ikut Minato mengantarkan Kushina periksa tekanan darah nya tadi. tau kalau di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua jelas Sakura akan memilih kabur keluar saja. Pria ini seperti nya memang patut dihindari ketimbang ditemui.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan ah iya, aku bukan berasal dari antah berantah tuan muda Namikaze!" Jawabnya sarkas menyindir soal tadi siang ketika pemuda ini mengatainya seperti itu.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu dari mana asal mu? Saluran irigasi air?" Tanya nya sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring penuh arti, Sakura mendecih. Ia tak tau kalau pemuda ini 100 kali lebih menyebalkan dari kesan pertamanya.

"Ck kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? mana ada seorang gadis suci dan terhormat seperti ku berasal dari saluran irigasi air? Coba tanya pada kekasih mu itu, mungkin ia yang berasal dari sana." Sindirnya keras membuat Naruto mengernyit tak terima ketika kekasihnya dikatai seperti itu.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu! Hyuga itu kalangan terhormat tau!" Jawabnya sombong, Naruto yakin dalam hati bahwa Hyuga lebih terhormat dari pada gadis merah muda aneh didepan nya ini.

"Oh ya? Ck ck tuan muda ini seperti nya tidak tau mana yang 'terhormat' dan mana yang 'murahan'. Kau tau? Wanita terhormat tidak akan mau diajak kekasihnya ke rumah bahkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bermesraan seperti itu. Ah atau seperti nya dijaman sekarang terhormat dan murahan itu beda tipis ya? Kalau begitu aku tak mau dikata terhormat kalau padanan katanya disandingkan dengan murahan." Sindirnya membuat Naruto kalah telak, pemuda itu nampak mengepalkan tangannya karena marah kekasihnya dikatai oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kalau saja Gadis merah muda ini adalah laki-laki, maka ia tak yakin tangannya masih suci dan bersih tanpa bercak darah baku hantam.

"Itu karena dia mencintai ku! Maka nya dia mau." Bela nya sambil yakin dalam hati bahwa ia telah menang kini.

Sakura nampak menahan tawanya sambil menuntaskan isi gelas yang tengah ia pegang.

"Mencintai kata mu? Seorang pria yang mencintai kekasih nya tidak akan berniat 'merusak' seujung kuku pun dan seorang wanita yang 'terhormat' tak akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan yang pertama baginya meskipun pada pria yang ia cintai jika mereka belum menikah." Jawabnya sukses membuat amarah Naruto tersulut sempurna kini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?! Kau ini bekerja sama dengan orang tua ku dalam hal memisahkan aku dan kekasih ku ya?" Tuduh nya membuat Sakura tertawa geli, ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda ini? Apa otaknya sudah di cuci bersih oleh wanita itu sampai-sampai ia nampak tergila-gila pada nya hingga menuduh yang tidak-tidak?

"Dengar ya tuan muda Namikaze yang terhormat! Tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun rasa hormat ku pada tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze, aku sama sekali tidak tau menahu soal hal ini. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan juga wanita bernama Hyuga Hinata itu, bukan lah urusan ku. Jika kau pikir aku ikut andil dalam perjodohan ini, maka kau salah besar! Aku sama sekali tidak tau. Tiba-tiba orang tua mu mendatangi rumah ku dan memperkenalkan diri bahwa mereka adalah sahabat mendiang orang tua ku dan mereka telah mengikat janji bahwa kau dan aku akan di jodohkan. Aku tidak tau soal perjanjian konyol itu jadi jangan harap bahwa aku pun menerima begitu saja. Lagipula siapa yang mau dinikah kan dengan pria arogan dan kurang ajar seperti mu?"

"Kau in-"

"A a a a aku belum selesai bicara tuan muda Namikaze. Jadi tolong dengar kan dengan seksama, aku tidak tau bahwa keluarga terhormat seperti Namikaze tidak memberikan pelajaran tentang etika berbicara dengan orang lain pada mu, tapi masa bodo dengan hal itu, yang lebih penting adalah aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu! Jadi jangan harap aku mencoba mengambil keuntungan dengan hal ini. Apa untungnya coba? Menggelikan. Jika kau masih ada niatan untuk kabur dengan kekasih Hyuga mu maka silahkan saja, pintu depan terbuka. Tapi jangan salah kan aku jika masa depan mu terancam. Aku tidak mau tau. Tapi jika kau tak mau hal itu terjadi maka turuti saja semua ini dan bertingkah lah bahwa kau menerima nya dengan lapang dada."

Sakura tersenyum miring menatap pria didepannya dengan perasaan penuh kemenangan.

_'ah ayolah terima saja perjodohannya dan jangan berontak sehingga aku bisa membayar hutang ku pada Orochimaru' _

Gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil sesekali menahan tawa nya, ah ia jadi merasa seperti gadis licik menyebalkan sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang tak mau ambil keuntungan dari perjodohan ini tapi kenapa kau meminta ku menerima? Cih wanita ini benar-benar. Kau ini jelmaan ular atau bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau sebut aku apa, ular atau buaya sekalipun tak masalah yang jelas adalah orang tua mu meminta ku menjadi menantu nya dan aku tak punya kuasa untuk menolak sama sekali, karena ini berkaitan dengan orang tua ku. Dan lagi pula, kan sudah ku bilang jika kau menolak, aku tak yakin bahwa masa depan mu tak terancam. Aku cukup tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan kekasih mu itu, dan mereka terlihat amat sangat tidak suka. Mau ku beri gambaran dugaan tentang apa saja yang mungkin akan kau terima jika kau menentang orang tua mu?"

Sakura menawarkan diri sambil keluar dari dapur dan melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya ke arah direksi Naruto berdiri.

"Pertama, mungkin kau diusir dari rumah serta hak waris mu akan dihapus secara permanen, kedua jika kau pergi dari rumah maka hal yang paling rasional yang akan dilakukan orang tua mu adalah memblokir _Black card_ milik mu sehingga kemungkinan besar kau akan tinggal di perumahan kumuh karena hanya itu yang kau mampu bayar dengan jerih payah mu tanpa tunjangan dari orang tua yang selama ini kau miliki, iya aku tau mungkin saja pacar mu itu akan membantu juga, tapi apa kau yakin orang tua nya tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang tua mu? Aku berani bertaruh, bahwa sekarang pun ia tengah di marahi oleh orang tua nya."

Sakura tersenyum bangga, apa pemuda ini mau belajar tentang 'hidup susah' dengannya? Ayolah, Sakura cukup pengalaman dalam hal itu. Ia sudah menekuninya selama dua tahun lama nya.

"Kau ini.."

"Aku sudah memberikan mu gambaran wahai tuan muda Namikaze, setidak nya mungkin itu bisa membuka pikiran mu sekarang. Jadi apa yang akan kau pilih? Tetap berada dalam lingkungan keluarga konglomerat mu bersama ku atau pergi dan menjadi 'orang terbuang' dengan kekasih mu?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Satu lagi fic gaje dari saya, tiba2 aja muncul diotak jadi yaudah diketik deh.

Menarik? Atau justru aneh? Silahkan tinggalkan di review ya! Kalau fic ini kurang enak dan mainstream serta kurang bikin kalian penasaran maka ada kemungkinan aku unpublish dengan senang hati. Tpi klo responnya baik maka aku lanjutin.

RnR minna? Jangan ada siders diantara kita! Wkwk

_25 Juli 2019 - seriello_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Romance, full drama maybe

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

***SESI JAWAB REVIEWS***

**_rosaaerith :_**

Terimakasih bnyak atas kalimat membangunnya!:v

**_Hikari Chiyo :_**

Serius demi apapun aku g percaya kakak baca ff ku soalnya aku suka baca ff kakak dan kakak termasuk author favorite ku:'v, btw terimakasih sudah baca

**_Zoan :_**

Aku harap chap ini ga mengecewakan ekspektasi mu semula wkwk

**_Guest, elissupriatin421, Guest, Awy77 Andrian, MANASYE, Raynoval :_**

Terimakasih banyak-!

**_tieichataeyeon :_**

Terimakasih banyak udh meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ku:v

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya, menuruni anak tangga dengan senyum sumringah. Ah ayolah apalagi yang mampu membuat bibir tipis nya tersenyum lebar jika bukan karena saat ini Kushina tengah memanggang roti didapur dengan senyum bahagia menyambut kedatangannya?

Suasana ini jelas sudah lama tak dirasakan lagi oleh nya, tentu sejak kematian orang tua nya dan juga sejak ia tinggal sendiri pasca diusir oleh Danzo.

"Kau sudah bangun gadis manis?" Kushina melambaikan tangan meminta sang gadis gulali segera duduk pada salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Lanjutnya lagi yang tentu disambut Sakura dengan anggukan kepala antusias.

"Tentu saja Bibi." jawab Sakura sambil menarik salah satu kursi dan mendaratkan pantat nya disana.

Bau roti bakar menyapa indra penciumannya, sejenak Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati betapa gurihnya roti bakar buatan Kushina membuat si wanita merah tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau sudah lapar eoh? Tunggu Minato-kun dan Naruto-kun turun dulu ok?" Tanya nya yang kembali disambut anggukan antusias oleh Sakura.

Segera Kushina menyodorkan segelas orange jus padanya dan Sakura menerima nya dengan senang hati, tak lama setelah itu pria dengan postur tinggi tegap serta kulit _tan_ nya memasuki ruangan, suara decakan tak terbantahkan mana kala ia mendapati sosok _pink_ sudah duduk manis disamping kursi favorit nya.

Ah ayolah semalam ia sempat berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ bahwa kejadian kemarin adalah bunga tidur semata tapi nyata nya gadis antah berantah ini memang wujud nyata bukan imajinasi nya.

Mendengar decakan tak suka dari sang putra tentu Kushina menyambut nya dengan tatapan mata tak suka pula.

"Dimana tata krama mu? Hm? Dari pada kau menggerutu pada pagi cerah begini lebih baik kau duduk disini." Titah kushina pada putra semata wayang nya.

Berselang 1 langkah dari Naruto tibalah Minato yang sudah rapih dengan kemeja kantor nya. Pria berusia 50 tahunan ini nampak berkarisma, figure seorang _bussinesman_ yang bahkan tak terlihat bahwa ia sudah berusia setengah abad. Melihat wajah terpukau Sakura membuat Naruto berdecak.

"Kau menyukai ayah ku? Tak ku sangka selain aneh ternyata seleramu bapak-bapak." cemoohan Naruto itu jelas didengar oleh semua nya hingga membuat kepala nanas nya mendapat jitakan sempurna dari sang ibunda.

"Aish apa-apaan sih, kenapa aku dipukul?" Protes nya membuat Kushina memutar bola mata nya bosan.

"Hentikan lelucon idiot mu pada calon istri mu Naruto!"

"Aku kan-"

"A-a-a kau tidak boleh bicara lagi, cepat habis kan sarapan mu dan pergilah ke kantor!"

"Cih."

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Naruto mengeratkan simpulan dasi nya sembarang sambil terus mematut diri pada cermin panjang di ruang ganti kamar nya yang dipenuhi dengan kumpulan jas menggantung serta deretan sepatu kulit mengkilap berbagai warna dan jangan lupakan beratus-ratus jam tangan mewah di balik laci kaca transparan.

"Ibu mu meminta ku menyerah kan ini, beliau mau kau pakai yang ini." Sakura menyerahkan satu buah jas berwarna hitam gelap semi formal. Pemuda kuning ini menyernyit tak paham.

"Apa-apaan? Bukan hanya pasangan bahkan perihal baju pun ibu yang mengatur? Ck parah sekali." Naruto mendecih, menggeleng pelan tak percaya bahwa satu-satu nya wanita penguasa di rumah ini mampu bertindak sampai seperti ini pada diri nya.

"Mana aku tau, dan bukan urusan ku ya duren! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ibu mu perintah. jadi dari pada protes lebih baik kau cepat pakai saja dan enyahlah ke kantor."

"Hei! Makin banyak omong rupanya kau ini ya? Sudah merasa berkuasa wanita antah berantah hm?" Naruto menyambar jas itu dari tangan Sakura dan mentap nya tajam bak singa ingin menerkam tapi bukannya takut Sakura justru memutar bola mata nya bosan kemudian mengibaskan tangan sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Dengar ya putra semata wayang kesayangan yang bahkan bertahan hidup diluar barang sehari pun tak mampu, kau ini jangan kasar pada calon istri mu ok? Kalau ibu mu tau entah lah apa yang akan beliau lakukan pada mu, mungkin mengusirmu bukan masalah besar bagi nya jadi tolong bersikap lah yang baik." Gadis itu menepuk 2 kali dada kiri Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah.

_Gila! Wanita ini gila!_

Batin Naruto kesal melihat betapa santai nya wanita ini yang jelas-jelas akan dinikahi nya dalam hitungan hari. Mana ada yang mau menerima pernikahan konyol macam ini jika tidak ada timbal balik kan? Dan Naruto belum tau apa sebenarnya yang dikejar oleh wanita ini sampai-sampai mau untuk dinikahi.

"Kau akan terlambat jika 2 menit kedepan tidak segera memakai jas dan keluar. Ah tidak kau punya 1 menit 40 detik lagi." Sakura menimang jam tangannya dengan wajah datar sambil menggendikan bahu setelah Naruto bergegas keluar dengan jas tersampir asal di lengan bawah tangan kiri nya.

"Ck laki-laki itu pada dasar nya memang mudah untuk ditaklukan dan dikendalikan. Dasar bunga yang tumbuh dalam kaca, mana bisa bertahan hidup diluar sana. Iya kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Cherry! Astaga kemana saja kau? Aku mencari mu!" Gadis dengan poni tail itu menepuk pundak Sakura keras membuat siempunya pundak memekik pelan diantara bisingnya suasana _cassino_ ini.

"Astaga Pig! Kau mengagetkan ku!" Sakura mendecih kesal sambil melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati dijalanan!" Ino, gadis pirang yang disebut 'Pig' itu tertawa sambil ikut melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _cassino_ besar ini.

"Hei! Aku tidak semiskin itu ya lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan jadi Nyonya Namikaze muda, kau tidak percaya kan?" Sakura menyombongkan diri nya sambil menepuk dada membuat Ino mengernyit dengan pernyataan nya.

"Tentu saja tidak percaya, kau kan jago berbohong. Bahkan Orochimaru pun mampu kau tipu daya."

"Ck entah itu pujian atau justru hinaan tapi ya terimakasih karena aku memang begitu haha." Gadis _pinky_ dengan celana _ripped jeans_ itu merangkul pundak Ino sambil tetap tertawa tanpa beban.

"Ya ampun kau ini benar-benar masih Cherry yang ku kenal."

"Loh? Memang nya ada lagi Cherry lainnya disini hm?"

Mereka berdua segera menuju bartender untuk memesan minuman sebelum kemudian melancarkan kemampuan mereka di atas meja judi, ya menurut Sakura setidaknya kembali ke mari tak ada salah nya kan? Untuk sekedar mencari hiburan.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!!**

"Sialan! Kalian pasti curang! Iya kan? Ayolah jangan kalian pikir aku masih bisa kalian tipu, ayo angkat tangan kalian di atas meja aku yakin kalian mau menipu ku!" Sakura menunjuk lurus para pria yang duduk melingkari meja bundar yang sama dengan nya, ia berdiri angkuh dengan mata setengah melotot, sungguh Sakura kehabisan kesabaran.

"Apa ini Cherry? Ada apa?" Ino muncul dari balik punggung orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun karena mendengar keributan yang Sakura perbuat.

"Lihat Pig, pria bajingan ini semua mencoba menipu ku! Masa mereka menang bergiliran dan aku kalah terus-terusan! Mereka ini keparat yang memang niat ingin menipu ku seperti nya! Ayo ngaku saja sebelum ku hantam kepala kalian!" Titah nya keras sambil mengangkat kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki, tentu saja reflek para pria paruh baya itu menutupi kepala mereka serentak takut dihajar gadis merah muda yang tengah marah-marah membabi buta.

"Hei! Tenang lah! Ada apa ini?" Pria dengan rambut panjang serta kulit putih pucat khas nya itu muncul setelah mendapat laporan dari pengunjung lain atas keributan ini, seketika ia terkejut mana kala si biang kerok ternyata orang yang amat sangat ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Loh? Cherry? Oh kau kembali kesini rupanya? Tidak meninggalkan hutang lagi kan?" Cibirnya dengan wajah menghina.

"Kurang ajar! Mentang-mentang aku suka berhutang! Tentu saja aku kemari membawa uang! Dan anak buah mu yang bajingan ini merampasnya dari ku dengan menipu! Benar-benar anak buah dengan bos nya tidak jauh beda." Sindir Sakura sambil melempar asal kursi yang ia angkat tadi ke lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, ini nama nya pencemaran nama baik! Jika ku laporkan kau bisa masuk penjara!" Orochimaru terbakar emosi rupanya, terbukti dengan keluarnya beberapa urat diantara jidat dan lehernya, ah ayolah siapa lagi yang mampu membuat ia darah tinggi kalau bukan Sakura? Gadis yang memiliki sebutan 'Cherry' di _cassino_ itu, putri semata wayang dari Tsunade. Pelanggan nomor 1 nya dulu.

"Oh ya tuhan manusia _primitif_ ini dari mana? Kau kira aku takut? Silahkan laporkan ke polisi jika kau sudah bosan dengan usaha _ilegal_ mu ini, kau kira aku tidak tau kalau izin usaha mu ini sudah hangus sejak 5 tahun yang lalu? Ayo laporkan jika kau berani melawan Nyonya muda Namikaze!"

Orochimaru meneguk ludahnya susah payah sambil membuang pandangan asal. Bagaimana tidak? Selain tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua, Sakura juga termasuk blak-blakan dan dia berteriak keras seperti itu ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang jelas saja membuat Orochimaru banjir keringat dingin.

Tapi seperti nya Dewi Amor berpihak pada nya karena bukannya perihal izin usaha yang dibicaran para pengunjung yang berkerumun justru soal 'Namikaze' yang mereka sebut-sebut.

_"Namikaze?"_

_"Apa? Nyonya muda Namikaze?"_

_"Apa Cherry menikah dengan keluarga Namikaze?"_

"_Astaga sulit di percaya."_

Semua orang nampak berbisik satu sama lain begitu mendengar satu nama terhormat disebutkan, siapa yang tidak tau Namikaze? Keluarga besar kaya raya seantero Jepang dengan berbagai macam bisnis nya yang bahkan cabangnya pun entah sudah berapa, konon keluarga mereka tak akan jatuh miskin sampai 20 turunan.

"Apa liat-liat? Ayo laporkan! Kau bilang ingin lapor polisi kan?" Sakura mendongak menatap tajam Orochimaru dengan kedua belah zamrud miliknya tanpa rasa takut.

"Cih, aku tidak mau bayar, permainan ini dibatalkan." Ucapnya lagi sambil meraup kembali tumpukan uang diatas meja sebelum akhirnya membalik meja bundar itu dengan satu tangan kanan nya.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa begitu Cherry! Jika kau tetap pergi dengan uang itu maka akan ku masukan ke daftar hutang!" Teriak Orochimaru melihat uang yang seharusnya masuk dalam brankas nya justru berpindah pada 2 belah tangan mungil Sakura.

"_Bitch_! Memang aku perduli? Ayo Pig kita pergi."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlalu sambil setengah berlari bersama Ino yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

"Gila! Kau sungguh-sungguh tak perduli jika Orochimaru memasukan mu dalam daftar hutang kembali?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabat nya yang kini tengah menyantap burger dengan senang hati tanpa rasa khawatir barang sedikit pun.

"Apa perduli ku? Lagipula dia tidak tau kan sekarang aku tinggal dimana? Ya walaupun Namikaze terkenal tapi memang nya dia berani datang?" Sakura menggendikan bahu nya enteng sambil kembali menggigit tumpukan roti dan daging yang ia cengkeram kuat diantara kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia berani tapi ini cukup ekstrim Sakura, kau bahkan menantangnya begitu, kau taukan seperti apa pria tua macam ular itu." Gadis _blonde_ kuncir kuda dengan polesan make up tebal itu menyantap kentang goreng nya sambil membuang pandangan keluar tempat makan.

"Sudah lah Ino, selagi hari itu belum datang maka nikmati saja dan mari kita lihat apa yang akan pria tua itu lakukan haha bukan kah itu menyenangkan?" Sakura tertawa sambil menyambar coke dan meminum nya, Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Ck kau ini."

"Omong-omong, kau benar akan menikah dengan Tuan Muda Namikaze itu? Kau hutang cerita pada ku." Ino mempout kan bibirnya gemas, ia tidak berbohong soal kecewa, pasalnya Sakura tak bercerita apa-apa padanya.

Gadis _pinky_ ini juga menghilang begitu saja kemarin dari _flat_ kumuh miliknya bahkan tak mengirim pesan ia pergi kemana. Awal nya Ino kira ia pergi kerja paruh waktu tapi pemilik _flat_ bilang bahwa Sakura sudah berkemas dan pindah sore itu.

"Tentu, ibu nya bilang mereka telah memiliki janji perjodohan sebelum orang tua ku meninggal. Entah lah lelucon macam apa tapi aku tidak perduli, selagi itu menguntungkan bagi ku ya siapa yang tidak mau kan?" Jelas Sakura masih dengan tawa khas nya. Kadang Ino tak tau seperti apa jalan pikir Sakura itu. Sakit hati mungkin telah mengubah nya.

"Bah, lalu bagaimana Tuan Muda Namikaze itu?" Ino menopang dagu nya diatas meja, kentang goreng cepat saji ini sudah tidak menarik lagi, baginya kisah Sakura saat ini jauh lebih menarik dari apapun. Penasaran seperti nya lebih mendominasi.

"Bagaimana kata mu? Maksud nya Kau penasaran dengan pria kasar macam dia hah?" Sakura bergidik, bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Pria kasar yang sebenar nya terlihat sekali bahwa ia anak mami?

"Kasar? Sungguh?" Ino terkejut, kasar bukan kah hal yang aneh bagi orang kaya bukan? Mereka harusnya diajari sopan santun atau semacamnya sehingga tak tau apa itu kasar. Harusnya.

"Iya! Dia sangat kasar bagai macan _orange_ menyebalkan. Dia sering sekali mengumpat." Sakura menggigit acar lobak nya ganas sambil mendecih membayangkan betapa menyebalkan nya putra Namikaze satu-satu nya itu.

"Tapi kau kan juga begitu." Jawab Ino sambil setengah bercanda.

"Iya memang, tapi kan setidak nya sopan sedikit dengan calon istri apa susah nya coba?" Gadis dengan iris kehijauan musim semi itu memutar bola mata bosan, ayolah mungkin dia memang gadis berandalan tapi apa kalian lupa bahwa ia juga tumbuh dari keluarga kaya? Ia jelas tau seperti apa seharusnya pria memperlakukan wanita dan itu di tunjukan oleh ayah nya, dimana ayah nya selalu mengagungkan ibu nya. Tsunade cukup Beruntung jika diingat-ingat.

"Benar juga, lalu seperti apa dia secara fisik?" Gadis beriris _aquamarine _ini benar-benar penasaran seperti nya. Ino bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, jelas ia ingin tau seperi apa _'pangeran'_ di dunia nyata. Ia juga termasuk seorang gadis yang meyakini bahwa pria yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya adalah pangeran dunia nyata yang sesungguhnya. Jujur, jika ia bernasib seperti Sakura maka ia juga tak akan menolak perjodohan nya. Meskipun ia dan Sakura dalam konteks dan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Hmm.. dia tinggi, tidak! Tapi tinggi sekali seperti raksasa! Rambutnya bagai kulit duren persis, mungkin beda nya hanya 1%, kulit nya kecoklatan hampir bersisik dengan mata biru khas pria barat lalu dia bertaring dan menyeramkan, sebaiknya kau tak perlu bertemu dengannya." Deskripsi Sakura menggebu-gebu entah kenapa ia kesal sekali dengan pemuda yang selalu menyebutnya antah berantah itu.

"Sa-sakura.. apa pria yang kau maksud i-itu dia?" Ino menunjuk pelan _siluet_ dibelakang Sakura dengan jari telunjuk kanan nya, susah payah ia menelan ludah pasalnya pemuda _orange_ itu menatap Sakura dari belakang dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Hihh merinding.

"Hah? Apa nya?" Gadis _pinky_ itu memutar lehernya segera mengikuti arah tunjukan Ino.

"Astaga _monster_!" Sentak nya kaget sambil memegang dada.

"Hm? _Monster? _Pria raksasa dengan taring? Sepertinya tidak buruk karena taring ku tercipta memang untuk menerkam mu!" Ucap Naruto kesal sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas senderan kursi Sakura. Menatap gadis itu tajam tepat dimata. Setelah itu pemuda ini lekas menyeret Sakura berdiri, mencengkeram erat lengan atas tangan kanan nya.

"Aish sakit! Kau mau membawa ku kemana hei?" Sakura mencoba melepas cengkeraman tangan Naruto pada lengan nya tapi sulit, pemuda ini terlalu kuat.

"Pulang tentu saja! Sudah cukup main-main nya kau ini mempermalukan Namikaze saja. Belum menikah sudah begini! Bagaimana nanti?" Naruto menghentikan rutinitas menyeret Sakura manakalah gadis itu mencakar punggung tangan nya. Sakit memang tapi ia tahan.

"Apa sih? Bicara lah yang jelas! Jangan asal tuduh begini." Bela Sakura tak mau kalah meninggikan nada bicara nya, tak perduli meskipun kini sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Sedang kan Ino? Pura-pura buang muka seakan tak tau apa-apa. Ayolah dia memang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Oh jadi kau ingin aku mengatakan secara jelas? Baik!" Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel kotak nya dan membuka sesuatu kemudian menyodorkan nya tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

"Gadis _pingky_ ini siapa? Kau kan? Rekan ku bilang kau bahkan menyebut Namikaze disana! Hei wanita antah berantah, kau bahkan belum resmi menjadi bagian dari kami jadi jangan seenak nya membawa nama keluarga besar ku!" Amarah naik ke ubun-ubun nya, bahkan wajah Naruto pun memerah.

Entah apa yang merasuki otak kedua orang tua nya sehingga pulang membawa gadis antah berantah yang ternyata hobi berjudi ini, ck bagaiman jadinya kalau ini dilanjutkan? Namikaze menikahi seorang gadis urakan?

"A-aku.. P-pig?" Sakura menolehkan kepala nya kearah Ino memohon bantuan tapi gadis itu hanya menatap nya memelas seolah-olah dia juga tak tau harus apa.

"Sudah! Ayo pulang!" Naruto kembali menyeret Sakura keluar dari restoran dan kali ini tanpa penolakan.

.

.

.

.

**Brak!!!**

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kekutan penuh nya, kesal sekali melihat tingkah wanita asing yang sekarang tengah diseret oleh nya ini.

"Aduhh sudah lepas kan, tangan ku sakit!" Sakura mengerang kesakitan mana kala tangan besar Naruto tetap mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan nya hingga memasuki rumah.

Gadis _pinky_ yang malang itu hanya mampu memasang wajah memelasnya ketika sang calon mertua terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat oleh nya.

"Apa-apaan ini Naruto? Kenapa kau menyeret Sakura seperti ini?" Kushina melepas cengkeraman tangan Naruto yang kelewat kencang itu sampai-sampai urat tangannya seperti mencuat ingin lolos dari tempat nya.

"Tanya saja pada calon menantu idaman mu ini bu. Apa yang telah dia perbuat amat sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Namikaze! Baru calon saja sudah membuat malu apalagi kalau pernikahan ini dilangsung kan!" Cecar nya kesal, urat-urat amarah nampak nya sudah mulai bermunculan di wajah tampan nya yang maskulin khas pria asia keturunan barat ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura_-chan_?" Kushina memegang kedua belah pundak mungil Sakura ketika gadis itu sibuk mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"A-anu.. hmm." Sakura menggigit bibir bawah nya bingung hendak menjawab apa, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau terpergok di _cassino_ oleh kolega Naruto kan? Macam bunuh diri.

"Dia berjudi dan tak terima kekalahan, maka dari itu dia membuat rusuh _cassino_ dan menyeret nama baik Namikaze." Sindir Naruto sambil melirik gadis _pinky_ disamping nya yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Benar begitu Sakura-_chan_?" Wanita paruh baya itu terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura mengangguk pelan mengiyakan tuduhan Naruto, awal nya iya yakin Sakura akan membantah karena ia tau Naruto tak suka Sakura dan itu cukup memungkinkan pemuda itu menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjatuh kan Sakura bukan?

"Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar bi, aku hanya ingin main-main kesana karena aku rindu teman ku lalu aku main sebentar tapi aku curiga mereka menipu ku karena mereka menang bergiliran sedangkan aku kalah terus-terusan. Sangat tidak masuk akal kan?" Bela Sakura dengan tatapan memelasnya, matilah dia jika sampai Kushina dan Minato yang merupakan pelindung serta pembela dirinya dirumah ini justru kehilangan _respect_ nya, akan jadi apa dia? Menggelandang serta kerja paruh waktu lagi? Ohh tentu saja Sakura tak mau.

"Iya, sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan alasan mu itu." Celetuk Naruto membuat Sakura reflek mengirim _death glare_ nya dan akhirnya mereka adu tatap dengan Kushina ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Naruto mencibir membuat Sakura naik pitam.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Apa kau lihat-lihat aku hah?" Kesal Sakura.

"Heh! Gadis antah berantah tak tau malu! Kau yang menatap ku duluan." Sentak Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Enak saja."

"Apa? Mau protes lagi?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sudah hentikan!!!" Kushina merentangkan tanganya diantara Naruto dan Sakura, menciptakan jarak satu meter antara kedua nya. Teriakan membahana Kushina itu mampu membungkam kedua nya. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama menundukan kepala nya.

"Diam kau Naruto! Aku sedang bicara dengan Sakura-_chan_, dan kau Sakura-_chan_ menurutku wajar kau marah jika kronologisnya begitu." Kushina memijit pelipis kiri nya pelan, jangan-jangan tensi darah nya naik lagi gara-gara perkara keributan ini.

"Tapi kan bu, dia bahkan membawa Namikaze kedalam tempat hina itu, dia jadi terkesan menyalah gunakan nama keluarga terhormat kita bu. Masa yang seperti ini masih ibu toleransi? Bisa-bisa dia jadi makin melunjak." Naruto mengusap wajah nya kasar, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang ibunda yang terkenal tegas nya itu, biasanya beliau tidak akan main-main dengan yang nama nya kedisiplinan kan? Dan menurut Naruto, ini tidak disiplin.

Dari dulu ia selalu diajarkan bahwasan nya nama keluarga tidak boleh asal disebutkan begitu saja karena bisa disalah gunakan, jadi setidaknya harus tau tempat, kondisi dan situasi karena jika salah langkah justru bisa jadi tombak untuk bunuh diri. Kau tau? Tidak enak nya terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat itu ya seperti ini salah satu nya.

"Sudah lah Naruto, ibu yakin Sakura-_chan_ melakukan itu bukan tanpa maksud, mungkin saja dia terdesak. Iya kan Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina yang disambut anggukan pasti dari Sakura.

Untuk kali ini memang benar dia terdesak apalagi menghadapi Orochimaru seperti tadi tidak bisa sendiri jadi setidaknya ia bermaksud meminjam 'kekuatan nama Namikzae' untuk membungkam mulut si licik Orochimaru dan itu cukup efektif.

"Ck ibu kenapa sih? Selalu saja membela gadis ini. Apa istimewa nya dia? Bahkan jika saja ibu tidak bawa dia kemari aku tak akan tau kalau dia pernah hidup. Gadis yang tak dikenali ini apa cocok berdampingan dengan ku?" Protes Naruto lagi yang jelas saja membuat telinga gadis _pinky_ ini memerah. Astaga apa dia terlihat serendah itu?.

"Bicara lah yang sopan Naruto! Ibu tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk bertingkah seperti ini! Sakura-_chan_ itu putri sahabat ibu. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bukan? Aku yakin dia jauh lebih baik dari pada kekasih lavender mu itu!" Bela Kushina.

"Apa? Ibu pikir dia jauh lebih baik dari Hinata? Haha ibu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Hinata jelas jauuuuuuuhh lebih baik. Dia punya sopan santun, pintar, mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap selayaknya bangsawan, menawan, tutur kata nya sopan dan dia.."

"apa? Kau ingin bilang dia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik kan? Cih, kau sendiri ragu mengatakan nya. Lihat? Apa bagus nya semua kelebihan yang kau sebutkan dan banggakan dari kekasih mu itu jika tetap saja dia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik? Sakura jelas lebih unggul. Aku tau keluarga nya macam apa dan bagaimana asal usul kedua orang tua nya. Dari pada aku harus berbesanan dengan Hyuga lebih baik aku mati sekalian saja."

"Ibu! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Terserah kau saja Naruto jika kau terus membangkang ibu tak akan segan-segan mengusir mu sekarang juga."

"Oh begitu? Baik kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kushina tak yakin yang justru dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan.

"Tentu saja. Ibu rela mati jika aku menikah dengan Hyuga? Aku juga rela keluar dari rumah ini jika harus menikah dengan gadis _pink_ ini." Kushina melongo tak percaya debgan apa yang putra nya ucapkan. Sungguh sifat keras Naruto ini menurun dari siapa? Seperti nya ia lupa jika ia juga keras kepala.

Batu bertemu dengan batu, Sakura yang memilih menjdi air yang tenang tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi perang internal macam ini.

Baru saja Naruto hendak hengkang dari posisi nya berdiri, Kushina justru jatuh terkulai dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh nya.

"Ibu? Ibu?!" Naruto berteriak mana kala Kushina benar-benar tak sadar kan diri.

"Astaga ibu pingsan!" Teriak Sakura panik.

"Cepat telepon ambulan!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

bagaimana kabar nya readers? wkwk semoga kalian baik2 aja ya ditengah pandemi corona, berhubung #dirumahaja jadi aku usahain buat up ff ku wkwk

aku memulai buat ff pas bulan puasa juga, ga berasa udah 1 tahun aja:'v

semoga kalian suka, jngn lupa tinggalkn jejak:)

_27__ april 2020 - seriello_


End file.
